


Put a collar on me

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Cat AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Also gonna post more ships with cats yoahiriko is next!!!, Cat AU, Collars, F/F, Furry, There's A Tag For That, Wow, Yoahiriko lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia's little pet is acting up again, so she decides to take matters into her own hands, literally.





	Put a collar on me

“Come here, Princess.” Dia ushered Hanamaru towards her lap, brushing her brown strands away, and moving her fingers near Hanamaru’s skin, fastening a neon collar around her neck. Dia surveys the collar admirable, touching the collar gently. “Do you like it?”  
  
  
“Y-yes Mistress.” Hanamaru stuttered, her head hung low; embarrassment burning its way into her cheeks. Dia slid her hand above Hanamaru's next then to her cheek, rubbing them softly.  
  
  
“You can call me by my name, Princess.”  
  
  
“Dia-chan…” she mumbled, clutching Dia's blouse.  
  
  
“Yes?” She tucked Hanamaru's hair behind her ear, humming contently as she smirked.  
  
  
“May I kiss Dia-chan?”  
  
  
“Hmmm.” She pondered at the thought, cocking her head to the side and mumbling. “I don't know about that.” Her thumb flickered to the sleek collar, grazing the front carved letters displaying her handiwork.

  
  
  
**Property of Dia Kurosawa**

  
  
Dia read the words smoothly, repeating them over and over again in her head. “Are you a good girl?” The expression Hanamaru made was especially delightful. Her slightly upturned lips in a frown and the adorable try somewhat desperate look plastered on her face was absolutely magnificent in Dia's opinion, and amusing.  
  
  
  
“Y-yes, I'm a good girl.”  
  
  
“You'll do anything?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Hanamaru said, nodding her head as she stared bewilderedly. Dia shoved Hanamaru across the floor, her hair sprawl along the pavement. She kissed the corner of Hanamaru's neck, placing kisses on her soft delicate cheek than on her lips.  
  
  
Slipping her hand under Hanamaru's shirt, Dia gilded her fingers across Hanamaru's skin, smiling sweetly as she did so. Hanamaru leaned into Dia's touch, her tail darting back and forth and her ears twitching expertly as she panted.  
  
  
“Close your eyes, Princess,” Dia ordered, whispering into Hanamaru's ear. When Hanamaru obeyed her command swiftly, Dia chuckled, pressing her lips against Hanamaru's soft skin, marveling Hanamaru's taste as she kissed her sweetly.


End file.
